


精灵树屋

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: lanwangji/weiwuxian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	精灵树屋

魏无羡从尸体堆里爬出来的时候是懵逼的。  
画了大半年的召唤阵，就算招不来地狱七君主，也至少得是个七十二门柱级的恶魔，怎么就爆炸了呢？！怎么就能爆炸了呢？！  
他坐在（经过防腐处理的）尸山上，顾不上心疼那堆报废的傀儡啊骷髅兵啊僵尸将军什么的，托着腮帮子开始逆向推演那个失败的召唤阵，直到有人“砰”地撞开了“实验塔”的大门。  
喔，加引号是因为，在爆炸中塔已经毁了一大半，只有大门那一面墙还摇摇欲坠地勉强支撑。  
魏无羡从沉思中猛然惊醒，抬眼一看，果然是魔纪委（注：魔法纪律检查委员会，隶属魔法行会。）那灰老鼠一样的制服，他“嗷”了一声跳了起来，甩出两个小召唤符文转身就跑。  
来的这个人放下了制服皮的大兜帽，把面孔遮得严严实实，但技术十分老练，对魏无羡的抗拒更是早有防备，小召唤符文刚刚亮起灰色的光芒，骷髅甚至还没能完全成型，就在那人的七弦琴音下碎成了一地的骨头，而弦音术化成的银白色利箭更是疾风骤雨一般向魏无羡扑来。  
“嘿！你怎么！！”魏无羡一边向后快速猛退，摸出骨杖随便……喔，不是这个，又摸出了骨笛陈情，吹出了几个无声的音符。  
随着音符的悦动，箭雨明明已离魏无羡不足半步之遥，却骤然减速，像碰到了什么屏蔽一般凝滞，最后消散。而魏无羡笛音没有停歇，直接从无声换做有声，只是这段音律急促而刺耳，又带着令人毛骨悚然的气氛，正是完整的死灵召唤曲，他在呼唤属于自己的鬼将军！  
可惜他的曲子才吹出了一小半，对面的琴师却停下了手指，轻轻说了一句“噤声”，随着这句轻描淡写的呢喃，魏无羡的笛声却戛然而止。但一听到这个声音，魏无羡却气得差点把陈情直接丢在地上。他已经知道了来的人到底是谁，于是他大步流星地走上前，一把扯开了对方的兜帽，下面果然正是那张令他无比讨厌的脸。  
魏无羡指了指被禁言术封住的嘴巴，蓝湛却摇了摇头，丢过来一副魔法手铐，说：“带上，走。”  
他一边说，一边再次用兜帽把脸罩了个严严实实，魏无羡也反应了过来，现在不是纠结失败原因的时候，要是不趁魔纪委赶来围剿他前溜出城去，那才是真的完蛋了。尽管他讨厌蓝湛，但这家伙一向很可靠，他也分得清轻重缓急，于是他立刻给自己套好了魔法手铐，跟着蓝湛快速地穿街越巷。  
到了城门口，蓝湛亮出魔纪委的证件，说：“押送逃犯回首都。”  
守门的士兵看了看，问：“刚刚那么大的爆炸声，长官不需要随队探查吗？怎么这个时候出城啊。”  
蓝湛淡定回道：“有一个小组去了现场，这个逃犯是重要证人，需要赶首都的大审判日。”  
士兵点了点头，同情地说：“诶，只有三天啦，长官这趟可要辛苦了。”  
蓝湛点点头，扯着魏无羡就走，等一离开守门人的视线，他就解除了魏无羡的禁言术。魏无羡立刻召出了他的梦魇兽，两人同乘一骑，无视了魔幻森林入口的“危险慎入”警示牌，一口气冲到了森林的中心才停了下来。  
魏无羡笑着说：“嘿，安全啦，把我的手铐解开吧。”  
蓝湛瞥了他一眼，没理他，而是翻身跳下了梦魇，开始慢条斯理地往下扯那件魔纪委的校服皮。魏无羡看着蓝湛穿回了白主色的软甲袍，心道，比起灰老鼠，果然还是这套顺眼一点。  
他也跟着跳下梦魇兽，拍了拍它燃烧着蓝紫火焰的长脖子，结果梦魇兽嘶鸣一声，张口叼住他的领子就是一甩，魏无羡一时没有防备，被甩得飞了起来，他哎呀一声闭上了双眼，但想象中跌落地面的痛楚却迟迟没有到来，倒是闻到了一股熟悉的檀香味。  
魏无羡熟稔地搂上蓝湛的脖颈，一点也没有被公主抱的羞窘与紧张，他吹了个口哨，先把虎视眈眈、准备随时再咬自己一口的梦魇兽送回地底下，这才挑了挑眉，对上那双琉璃般的双眼，说：  
“我说蓝湛，这次又要算多少钱？”  
蓝湛虽然抱着一个魏无羡，走起路来却毫不吃力，他在茂密的树林里穿行，再往里走不远，有一个精巧的树屋，也将是他与魏无羡在接下来很长一段时间暂住的地方。  
蓝湛答道：“上次的还没还。”  
魏无羡歪着头问：“喔？还差多少？”  
蓝湛道：“上上次的也还欠着。”  
魏无羡道：“我说蓝湛啊，咱说话能完整点不？跟我说一个总数！总数就好。现在我的材料啊宝贝啊全都炸没了，正一贫如洗呐！别说欠的那好几回了，就算这一回你肯给我打对折，我也没钱还你，干脆我把自己卖给你，成不？”  
蓝湛点点头，“嗯”了一声，魏无羡拿不准这个半精灵的吟游诗人到底是什么打算，但森林永远是精灵的地盘，在这里听他的准没错。  
魏无羡是个死灵法师，主修召唤辅修诅咒——当然主修辅修都是自称的——毕竟他全靠自学。这片剑与魔法的世界里，也和无数同类主流世界一样，人们对死灵法师这类职业充满了鄙视与偏见，但如果获得了足够强大的力量，那么这点负面影响就可以忽略不计了。  
他从驯兽师改行修炼死灵法师不足十年，就获得了能与魔法行会抗衡的力量，成长不可谓不惊人。但在他刚刚叛出家族，死灵法术刚刚起步的时候，如果没有吟游诗人蓝湛不离不弃的保驾护航，他早就在无数的追杀中被挫骨扬灰，化为一捧泥土。  
尽管如此，魏无羡仍旧很“讨厌”蓝湛，不仅因为这个人救一次命价钱贵得离谱，他都倾家荡产了却仍旧债台高筑；还因为这个人见过他所有的狼狈不堪，见过他所有的痴傻疯癫，他本来应该是一名万人敬仰（恐惧）、邪魅狂娟的大人物，这个人面前却只能靠撒泼卖乖才能拖过一次又一次的追债。  
蓝湛轻盈地跳上了树冠，枝叶自动地左右分开，有一部分卷曲成了扶手，另一部分纠结成一层层的阶梯，而阶梯的尽头则是挖空树木主干建成的树屋，等他走进了树屋，才终于把魏无羡放了下来。  
魏无羡扭了扭有点酸痛的脖子，把魔法手铐举了起来，说：“喂，解开。”  
蓝湛不理，转身把门关了。  
魏无羡像小尾巴一样在蓝湛的身后，又说道：“诶~给我解开嘛。”  
树屋不高，家具也少，蓝湛在一个木墩上坐下，把行李放在另一个木墩上，接着打开了行李包，开始往外掏日常用品。无处可坐的魏无羡只好站在一边，他伸手戳了戳蓝湛的肩膀，说：  
“欸，蓝湛，湛湛，哥，帮我解开，好不好？”  
蓝湛冷冷瞥了他一眼，魏无羡却立刻觉得有戏，扭着腰硬挤着坐在了蓝湛的腿上，把手铐举在蓝湛的脸前，说：“呐，不打开，我怎么还钱给你啊。”  
蓝湛一扯手铐的链子，魏无羡的双手就被迫高举过头顶。  
蓝湛道：“解开，你就跑了。”  
魏无羡忙说：“不跑！这次我绝对不跑！我发誓！看我真诚的双眼！”  
蓝湛道：“毫无说服力。”  
魏无羡说：“你不能！你不能这么囚禁我！我是你的雇主！就算我们这么熟，你至少也该对我尊重一点！”  
蓝湛道：“拖欠金币的雇主。”  
魏无羡说：“好蓝湛，我把布鲁门特城的试验塔炸了，至少要隐姓埋名一阵子，还有什么地方比你这里更隐秘吗，我肯定不跑，求求你啦，放开我嘛。”  
他的声音带着几分不符合年龄的青涩感，听起来又黏腻又甘甜，蓝湛的目光却更加冷漠，他抿了抿唇，没有回答。  
魏无羡说得兴起，便越凑越近，几乎要碰到蓝湛的鼻尖，他喋喋不休地说：  
“唔……傀儡虽然都没了，空间戒指里还有一对侏儒机械兔，一打僵尸符文，明天开始我还可以继续画，每天至少一百张，等三个月后拿去拍卖，肯定能还你一大半……唔唔……！！”  
蓝湛的唇远不如他本人看起来这般冷漠，反而柔软又带着一丝暖意。  
可魏无羡却没什么享受的心情，他睁大双眼，连连后退，可惜蓝湛一手搂腰，一手按头，把他死死固定在怀中。他挣了半天，反倒在换气时被蓝湛的舌头趁虚而入，那舌尖充满了侵略和占有的意味，一经探入，立刻在魏无羡的口中搅弄起来，先是占地盘一般将他口内每一处都舔了个遍，又勾着他的舌尖挑磨勾捻。这顺昌逆亡的吮吻来得毫无预兆，比那个失败的召唤阵更令魏无羡茫然费解，措手不及。  
等蓝湛终于放过了他，唇分之时，两人口舌间竟拉出一道细细的银丝，魏无羡不由得有些脸红，虽说一开始他惊得懵了，但后来的滋味有点棒，贪图享受的他也就没多加抗拒，亲到最后更是浑然忘我，还差点硬了，但看到这个情景，到底醒过神来，这才开始后悔。  
魏无羡打算跟蓝湛好好理论一番，毕竟找个大胸大屁股好生养的金发美妞儿才是男人的梦想。  
可当他看到蓝湛因为亲吻而变得水润艳红的唇色时，要说的话就全部都被他忘到了天边。他觉得这个样子的蓝湛比恶魔法师召唤来的魅魔好看一百倍，一千倍，不仅好看，还带着致命的诱惑，等他反应过来，他已经俯身回吻了过去。  
这一吻比刚才的那个缠绵多了，魏无羡看过的禁书可以铺满一座城墙，他又是个无比聪明的人，见过就能学以致用。他细心地伺候着蓝湛的口腔，一旦发现何处会引起对方的反应，就细密地着重抚弄那一处。而蓝湛竟也一点都不介意他夺取了主动权，任凭他在这一吻中沉迷得神魂颠倒，陶醉万分。直到魏无羡觉得下身一痛，某个只出不进的地方硬挤进来一根手指的时候，却也为时已晚。  
魏无羡皱着眉，心中的疑惑浓得快赶上黑暗天幕了，尽管他是个法系职业，可毕竟是从近战转职而来，和纯法系那种苍白绵软弱鸡身材一点也不像，这个蓝湛到底瞎到什么程度，才能把自己当成了女人，还认认真真的想跟自己来一炮？  
一旦觉得自己被当成了泄欲工具或者谁的替代品，他就莫名其妙地火气上涌，抬腿用膝盖去顶蓝湛，可惜他这个坐姿有点问题，一抬腿，反倒方便体内的手指探得更深，连他说得话听起来都少上了那么一点气势。  
魏无羡说：“你……你该不会真的打算让我肉偿吧，喂！”  
蓝湛已塞进了第二根手指，他动作不停，声音听起来也十分冷静，回答道：“我的。”  
魏无羡说：“你的……钱？”  
蓝湛道：“是我的。”  
魏无羡问：“啥？”  
蓝湛道：“你。”  
蓝湛的手指已经塞进去了三根，撑得魏无羡内里涨得很，疼痛很轻微，可被侵入的感觉十分明显。不过这点不适远不如蓝湛的话对他造成的震动大，他甚至顾不上自己的尴尬处境，困在手铐里的双手刚好能圈住蓝湛的脖子，他紧张地把人扯向自己，说话的声音都在发颤，听起来简直像是另一个人。  
魏无羡说：“我不是女人。”  
蓝湛和他对视的目光一如既往地淡漠，却认真回道：“你不是。”  
魏无羡说：“所以你喜欢男的？”  
蓝湛的动作忽然顿住了，过了一阵才回答：“……”  
魏无羡没听清，又靠得更近了点，问：“什么？”  
魏无羡的手臂碰到了蓝湛的脸颊和耳朵，奇怪的是，这个肤色很白的吟游诗人明明脸颊的温度如常，耳朵却烫得惊人。  
尽管蓝湛重复了一遍，可魏无羡还是没能听完整，但这回好歹捕捉到了两个关键字。  
蓝湛说：“……喜欢……”  
他的手指从魏无羡的体内退了出来，双手又托着人向上一举，再接着，一根又热又粗的东西便送了进去。  
魏无羡还没来得及体味那两个字的真正含义，就遭遇了最大的危机。他瞪大双眼“唔”了一声，那个东西可比三根手指粗大得多，魏无羡觉得自己的五脏六腑都被一根木杵戳穿了，捅破了，他一动也不敢动，攀着蓝湛浑身发抖。  
蓝湛那物只刚刚进了一小半，卡在中间，又被穴口紧紧箍着，也不怎么好受，可他没有硬来，而是尽量放软了的语气，问：“疼吗？”  
魏无羡疼得眼角泛红，委屈地说：“疼啊，我可是第一次，怎么可能不疼。”  
他话刚说完，楔在体内的那根就又涨了一圈。  
蓝湛空出一手，抚上他前面萎靡不振的性器，小心地逗弄，哄道：“放松。”  
他又一次亲了过去，含着魏无羡的下唇轻吮，舌尖柔情蜜意地舔着齿龈打转，等穴口总算稍有宽松，他便趁机一埋到底，内里的皱襞尽管被那物舂得又涨又撑，可那物没根之后，上翘的柱顶不知挤压到了什么地方，只一下，就令握在蓝湛手里的那一根以肉眼可见的速度挺了起来。  
魏无羡浑身颤抖的更加厉害，他好容易从蓝湛的唇下逃开，变调的声音泄漏了他内心的惶恐，他问：  
“这……这是什么……玩意儿？啊……”  
那个粗大的柱头正顶在那处，令他浑身像着了火一般焦躁不安，皱襞更是一波一波地绞紧索求着什么，腰部无师自通地开始小幅度的轻轻研磨，随着这个动作，体内的那物也移动了微妙的角度，皱襞被刮蹭的滋味简直是难以形容的美妙，舒服得魏无羡连脚趾都蜷了起来。  
浪得一日是一日，有什么事爽完了再说。  
他很是不负责任地想着，口中也含糊地抱怨：“蓝湛……你倒是动动啊。”  
蓝湛眼底泛起了一丝血红，不必魏无羡再多说一个字，他放开手里伺候的那物，双手一左一右握住了紧实的腰，向上一提，魏无羡立刻随着抬身而起，那根巨物几乎退到只剩下伞头，随之又猛然向下一按，臀肉拍打，发出了一声脆响，而那一根也一口气没到了顶深，那销魂的地方被这么狠狠一刺，皱襞简直喜不自胜，含着那物吸嘬得更为厉害，恨不得将这一根的形状描摹个彻底。而那物却又立刻退了出去，引的皱襞依依不舍，等那物再次折返，就立刻扫榻相迎，不仅吮着那物谄媚逢迎，更是馋得溢出了透明的水液来。  
蓝湛不过动作了两三下，得了趣味的魏无羡就忍不住配合了起来，他骑在那粗长之物上摆荡腰身，恣意起落，像一尾鲜活的鱼儿在浪头玩耍，又像一个骄傲的将军在马上驰骋。他半眯着双眼，微张的唇角边落下一道透明的口涎，口中更是喊着淫乱不堪的短句，他每喊一句，蓝湛的那根就变得更硬更热，伺候得他浑身发痒发热，舒爽得浑身上下都散发着欢喜雀跃，连呻吟的尾音都挑了起来，又夹杂着絮乱不堪的轻喘。  
这赤裸裸的勾引终于打败了蓝湛引以为傲的自制力，他再也顾不上照顾魏无羡的感受，一个翻身把人平放在了木屋的地板上，用力掰开那两条修长的腿，一个狠贯，紫黑的性器就又一次冲进了黏腻不堪的甬穴。而这样的姿势虽不比刚才那么深入，但顶插的速度却比刚才更快更猛，顶得魏无羡的腰几乎彻底悬在半空，可尽管是这样被动的姿势，魏无羡还偏偏要拧着腰去迎，一边迎，还一边不断地浪叫：  
“好大……再快点啊……使劲肏我那里！蓝湛……湛哥哥！……再狠点儿，别客气，捅穿我啊！”  
蓝湛终于忍无可忍地堵上了他的嘴，双目紧闭，含着他的舌头埋头猛干，尽管用那根巨物鞭笞着柔软的皱襞，每次深入都几乎将皱襞的重峦彻底撑开，又像是对待怨恨许久的冤家一般要将人捅个对穿。  
但随着这狂猛如骤雨般的动作而来的却绝非苦痛，而是令人癫狂迷醉的滔天快感，魏无羡感到自己几乎就要在这拍面而来的巨浪中窒息，下一秒却又被推上了另一波更高更猛的潮尖，他的十指紧紧攀着蓝湛的脊背，甚至指尖在那里扣出了红痕，嘴更是贪婪的吮吸着柔软的舌尖，似乎从那里吮来的津液是唯一能令他喘息的解药。  
随着那巨浪越拍越高，魏无羡恍恍惚惚觉得三魂七魄都飘在了云端。而随着蓝湛骤然发力，数十下几乎戳穿肺腑的刺击终于将两个人同时送入了极乐之巅。魏无羡周身剧烈地颤抖，性器染脏了两人的下腹，而在这同时，更为火热的一股液体也打在了他的皱襞之上。  
魏无羡长出了一口气，推了推神色如常的蓝湛，说：  
“蓝湛啊，我都让你肏了爽，这次的欠款就一笔勾销，怎么样？”  
尽管体内那物已经变软，可仍旧楔在里面没出来，高潮过的穴口竟也还能牢牢含着那物不放，里面的东西更是一滴都没有漏出。  
这话虽然无情，可现在魏无羡的嗓音带着几分沙哑，更有一点事后特有的惫懒，他话才说了一半，就已经明显的感觉到体内的那根又开始充血变硬，也或许是肉体交流过，他甚至能看出那双淡色的眸底很有几分蠢蠢欲动，于是他连忙补救说：  
“不不，蓝湛，别这样，念在我是个雏儿的份上，就算抵不了欠款，也给我免了利息……好不好……啊……你别顶了……好……好深……”  
蓝湛又一次缓缓地动了起来，他噬咬着不懂风情的死灵法师的耳朵，咬牙切齿地说：“我说了，你是我的。”  
藏起来，关起来，你是我的。

（完？）

++++++++++

精灵树屋•续

魏无羡睁开眼的时候，只觉得浑身又酸又软，疲惫不堪，连抬起一根小手指都嫌费力气——当然了，被那只该死的半精灵翻来覆去操弄了一天一夜，铁打的汉子也支撑不住。  
他龇牙咧嘴地扭了扭，没爬起来，于是改推了推堆在一旁的靠枕，以一个不太雅观的姿势斜倚在了上面，伸出手的时候，他瞥见手腕上魔法手铐留下的痕迹，痕迹的颜色变得发青发紫，看起来有点吓人，但摸上去却没什么痛感，显然这痕迹很快就会完全恢复。  
“唉……”  
看到手腕上的淤痕，魏无羡就忍不住掀开身上的薄被，低头又瞅了几眼身上，光裸的身体从腿根处到前胸，到处都是青红的捏痕，好在混账蓝湛还记得清理了一番，即便魏无羡没什么洁癖，却也不想在一觉醒来屁股里仍旧灌满了男人精液。  
左边有一圈齿痕，牙齿的排列很是整齐，位置也很正，刚巧将乳晕包含在内，虽然没破皮，但深红色的齿痕配上同样红肿的乳首，看起来有点凄惨又有点色情。  
混蛋吟游诗人！一边咬还要用舌头舔，不过滋味……还挺销魂的。  
那会两人已经又一次换了体位，他侧卧在地，而蓝湛则跪着，这样性器可以顶到体内十分新奇的位置，而蓝湛一边用手掌狠狠揉搓着他的屁股，一边俯身咬住了这一侧的乳首，疼痛令魏无羡情不自禁地咬紧了体内那根长物，把那根嘬得更硬更热的同时，也享受到了那根带来的至高无上的愉悦。  
魏无羡回味一番，便又有些蠢蠢欲动，他舔了舔有点干裂的嘴唇，手指就摸上了那一圈齿痕，不仅摸了齿痕，还轻轻地去碰乳首，那处早就因为他的臆想而直立，这一摸，就又涌上一阵绵密的快意，于是他就……多摸了几下，不仅摸，还像蓝湛那样，用食指和拇指夹着那一点来回揉搓，这一搓，还真有点欲罢不能。  
蓝湛推开树屋房门的时候，入眼看到的就是这样一番景象。  
他的死灵法师正恬不知耻地摸着自己的乳头自渎，神情痴迷而沉醉，身下那一根不需要任何触碰就已经高高翘起，阳光透过镂花的木窗，在那人小麦色的皮肤上落下斑驳的光斑，而顶端的水液闪闪发亮，像一颗漂亮的珍珠，点缀在那根笔挺的阴茎上。  
蓝湛的眼神一黯，差点托不稳手里的托盘，他定了定神才走了进来，将托盘放在床边的木墩上，又一把扯开了魏无羡的手。  
魏无羡愣了愣，抬眼瞥了一眼蓝湛，说：“……怎么，你玩够了，还不如我自个儿爽爽？”  
他一开口，才发现自己的声音又干又哑，比僵尸的嚎叫声好不到哪去，正巧蓝湛递了一杯水喂到嘴边，他就毫不客气地一口喝了个干净，解了渴，饥饿感又汹涌而至，魏无羡感到自己饿得可以吃下一整头牛，立刻把刚才被打断的不快置之脑后，可怜巴巴地瞅蓝湛。  
蓝湛总是可靠至极，从来不让魏无羡失望，他拿过托盘放在膝上，上面除了装着清水的玻璃瓶之外，果然放着不少吃的，挂着水珠的新鲜浆果，几种坚果，还有两种可食用的植物根茎，根茎被切成了薄片整齐地码放在水果的旁边。  
实在是……太素了。  
魏无羡腹诽着，但有的吃总比没有强，只是他又懒得动，托辞简直随口就来：“那啥，蓝湛啊，我手酸。”  
蓝湛十分上道地回答：“我喂你。”  
他捻起一颗树莓递到魏无羡的嘴边，魏无羡吃了，却仍嫌不够，不仅以目光示意，还边嚼边说：“给我那个。”  
一个指挥一个投喂，没过多久，盘中的食物就被清扫一空，魏无羡咽下最后一口果肉，满足地叹了一口气，挑剔道：“勉强可以入口，可惜又淡又无肉。”  
蓝湛道：“晨起来不及做，中午烤肉吧。”  
魏无羡“嗯”了一声，又倒回了床上，迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛，他几乎就要沉进梦乡了，却有一段被他遗忘在角落的记忆，渐渐地浮了上来。  
……  
那是一个雨季的夜晚，他在蓝湛的救助下又一次有惊无险地躲过了来自魔法公会的追杀，两个人栖身在一座山洞里，大雨阻挡了公会佣兵们的搜索进度，也同样把他和蓝湛困在了这个洞里。  
使用任何魔法都会造成魔力波动，佣兵们手里的罗盘立刻就能定位到他们，所以魏无羡不敢用任何魔法道具驱寒，也不敢招出骷髅兵外出探路和寻找食物。  
好在吟游诗人的空间戒指里装了足够多的生活用品，魏无羡心安理得地裹着蓝湛带的毯子吃着蓝湛带的烤肉和硬面包，一边咒骂着连绵数十天不停的大雨，一边吐槽蓝湛带的烤肉辣椒放的太少。  
蓝湛那时正在劈柴生火，听到之后没有说任何怨言，只是轻轻地点了点头。结果等天亮之后魏无羡才发现他有些不对劲，仔细一查，蓝湛的腹部有一道很深的刀伤，没有上药，也没有用生命魔法治疗，刀口外翻，甚至有些发红了。魏无羡把蓝湛骂了一顿，找出草药，配了点简易药膏，帮他处理了伤口，可是那个伤口泡了水，也没得到妥善处理，受伤的人甚至还在洞口守夜，吹了一整晚的寒风。于是蓝湛很快发起了高烧，并很快陷入了昏迷。  
魏无羡手忙脚乱地把霸占的毯子、干燥避风的位置让给了蓝湛，然后他才意识到山洞里到底有多冷。又过了一天，他翻出烤肉和水要喂给蓝湛，才意识到这个半精灵只吃精灵食谱——不加一点盐的素食，而吟游诗人的空间戒指里除了辣味烤肉、水、一人份的生活用品之外，剩下的大半空间塞满了各种各样死灵法师的实验材料。  
最后魏无羡只好让可怜的半精灵喝了点清水，又贡献出膝枕让他睡得更加舒服一点。他翻来翻去，终于从口袋的角落里翻出杂货店的小姑娘送给他的一小袋烤饼干，他拿着那袋饼干简直感动得要哭了。当时他也是像今天的蓝湛喂他那样，一口一口地喂蓝湛吃下了饼干，吃饱喝足的半精灵终于恢复了点精神，那时，蓝湛矜持地道了谢，却被魏无羡拒绝了。  
他十分轻佻地勾了勾蓝湛的下巴——就像之前撩杂货店小姑娘那样——他说：“蓝湛啊蓝湛，你也有今天，落在哥哥我的手里，你就算叫破喉咙也没有人来救你啦！”  
蓝湛侧头躲开了他的动作，说：“你是不是对谁都这样。”  
魏无羡哈哈笑了两声，说：“哎呀，我现在无聊嘛，又没有漂亮的小姑娘小姐姐陪我玩，只好玩你了呗。”  
蓝湛沉默了很久，失血让他的脸色看起来更差了，他低声回了一句“轻佻”，就不再理会魏无羡，只是紧紧地握着他的手，很快昏睡了过去。  
趁蓝湛睡得沉，魏无羡趁机给这只半精灵编了一头的小辫子，又穷极无聊地摸他的脸玩，蓝湛的皮肤又滑又嫩，不仅看起来赏心悦目，手感也比他捏过的其他小姑娘都好多了。  
……  
魏无羡想到这，就忍不住“嘿嘿”地淫笑两声，困意也没了，于是他睁开眼，翻身去勾蓝湛的脖颈。蓝湛原本就坐在床边没动，这一勾，他就顺势弯下腰，俯在了魏无羡的身上。  
魏无羡一脸坏笑，捏了捏蓝湛的脸颊，说：“蓝湛呐，你病了的时候可真好玩。”  
这句话没头没尾的，蓝湛楞了一下，没有回答，于是他又接着说，“诶，你看，咱俩睡都睡啦，有什么事不能说清楚的呢，老实交代吧蓝湛，你……是不是……”  
他捏完了脸，又捏着蓝湛的下巴，双目更是炯炯有神地盯着那双琉璃般的眸子。  
蓝湛微微蹙眉，语速很快地问：“什么？”  
魏无羡挑起一边的眉毛，眨了眨左眼，笑着说：“是不是早就想睡我啦？”  
蓝湛：“……”  
魏无羡难得在蓝湛脸上找到了一丝窘迫，得寸进尺地说：“那你早点说呀，我很愿意卖身还债的，等你娶了媳妇咱们再算钱也成！”  
蓝湛顿了好一会，冷声说：“请不要胡说八道。”  
魏无羡乐了，说：“诶，那我胡说九道。”  
蓝湛“啪”地打掉魏无羡捏在下巴上的手，在床边坐正，他腰杆挺得笔直，语气也十分正经，说：“玩文字游戏，有意思吗？”  
蓝湛越是正经，魏无羡就越想逗他玩，他想看这个冰块一样的半精灵像昨天那样露出不一样的表情，当然，虽然累得要命，但和半精灵交媾的过程也十分愉快，于是他说：“有意思呀，而且我不仅会玩文字游戏，玩别的也很厉害。”  
他一边说，一边伸手去探蓝湛的下腹，只一捉，就捉住了已经把衣料撑起来的那根，他把那个宝贝握在手里，隔着衣料缓缓地上下抚弄，那物果然很快变得坚硬无比，于是他颇得意地笑着，再去解蓝湛的腰带，说，  
“蓝湛蓝湛，你天天摆着那么正经的脸，如果不是和你睡过，谁能猜到脱了衣服你会是那个‘调调’呢！”  
蓝湛忽然恶狠狠地把魏无羡掀翻在了床上，魏无羡毫无防备，一下摔得四脚朝天，更是撞到了疲劳度的重灾区腰和臀部，他痛地“诶呦”了一声，叫道：“蓝湛你怎么这么暴力，有什么话不能好好说吗！”  
蓝湛二话不说，扯开魏无羡的双腿，挺枪刺了进去，魏无羡的体内已经被清洁过了，在这毫无润滑的一刺之下，他立刻疼出了一身冷汗，但已经被彻底开发的甬壁却违抗了他的意志，迫不及待的裹上了那根熟悉的阴茎，他只好拼命吸气，放松肌肉，好让那根凶物在动起来的时候不至于受伤。  
还没等他彻底适应，那物就凶猛地开始了攻城略地，魏无羡觉得自己就快被这根巨大的木桩硬生生戳成两半，他眨眨眼，眼角就挂上了几点生理性的泪水，哀求说：  
“蓝湛，阿湛，好哥哥，求你了……我、我疼……”  
蓝湛听了这句话，动作缓了一缓，可他很快又想起了什么，一把捂住了魏无羡的眼睛，再次更加凶猛地抽插了起来，魏无羡心中闪过一丝疑惑，可汹涌而来的快意令他很快把“蓝湛好像有点委屈”这件事丢在了脑后。  
他夸张地喊道：“天呐，伟大的英雄，了不起的吟游诗人，你太厉害了，不敢相信！”  
他一边说，一边双手撑着床，这样他就可以挺腰去迎那根攻过来的长枪，他的双腿也盘上了蓝湛紧实的腰，在蓝湛狂风骤雨般的攻势下，他打开城门，不仅任凭那物在体内蚕食领地，甚至还奴颜媚骨地贡献出了更多，甬壁急促地一张一翕，近乎贪婪的砸磨着那根长而翘的伟物。  
但魏无羡却觉得还不足够，接着又说，“可怕的男人！竟然用一只手就制服了我，我根本无力反抗！啊！我是作恶多端的恶魔，我认罪，愿意接受英雄的惩罚！”  
蓝湛被这不伦不类的台词弄得哭笑不得，他停下了动作，说：“别玩了。”  
魏无羡却从惊讶的语气变成了恐惧，说：“啊，英雄的巨刃在我体内驰骋，他停了下来，难道是在酝酿更恶毒的鞭笞！不！请不要用最大的力气抽打我，也千万不要捆绑我！我会奋力反抗！”  
蓝湛松开捂着魏无羡眼睛的手，魏无羡把人扯下来，贴着那人的耳边轻轻地吹了两口气，说：“湛、哥、哥……我、想、要。”  
他声音很轻，又裹着气息，吹拂在蓝湛泛红的耳畔，上挑的语尾像一根轻柔的绒羽，在蓝湛的心尖轻轻一挠。这一下，蓝湛眼底浮起了淡淡的血色，他再也顾及不了许多，用力挺腰，狠狠顶入那销魂的穴内，剧烈的撞击抽得魏无羡的臀肉啪啪作响，而那穴内竟在这狂暴的攻击下泌出了一点润泽的肠液，在摩擦之下发出“叽咕叽咕”的水声，两种声响交相而至，更显得淫靡非常。  
魏无羡觉得那根宝贝几乎贯穿了他整个身体，连胃部、心脏和咽喉都在这波狂浪攻势下受到了撞击，他浑身上下无一处不热，无一处不痒，从头顶到脚趾，每个毛孔都舒张开了，每一寸肌肤都敏感的要命，甚至连发尾扫过都能引发濒临高潮的快意。  
他眼里只看得到微微蹙眉的蓝湛，即便咬牙切齿也俊美异常的蓝湛，他全身各处都被蓝湛的气味包裹，全身各处都打上了蓝湛的几号，这个念头一起，他竟感受到了一股沉溺致死的浓情蜜意，被独占和拥有的快意就是压倒浮木的最后一片树叶，在那片叶子落下的时候，他浑身颤栗痉挛不已，在吮紧体内的那根的同时，抖抖索索地射出了几股浅薄的精液。  
但在那阵极乐过后，他高扬的、飘在云端的心情却又急速坠机，一丝不易察觉的寂寥伴随着浓重的倦意习惯而来，他轻轻地喘息几下，无力地瘫软在床上，陷入了沉眠。

++++++++++  
随着两人居住时间的增加，树屋里的东西也越来越多了，有蓝湛手工做出来的桌椅柜子，甚至还有一个小书架，书架上摆了一些书和羊皮卷，其中有一本是以精灵语书写。魏无羡曾无数次地看到过这本书，却总嫌弃精灵语读起来太麻烦，所以一直都视而不见。  
但他现在是在是太无聊了，无聊至极，架子上其他的书他已经翻来覆去看了很多遍，好玩又正经的蓝湛却一早出门打猎去了，百无聊赖的他只好认命地打开了这唯一的一本没读过的书。  
标题是花体字，懒得认，跳过，前言也没什么意思，跳过，他直接翻到了目录页，一个字一个字地阅读了起来。  
目录——  
1.歌颂生命女神  
2.精灵（Light Elf）概述  
3.精灵的生命之森  
……  
7.精灵的结婚仪式  
8.精灵的灵魂伴侣  
……  
看着这目录，魏无羡差点笑出了声，这是科普吗？！蓝湛竟然随身带着一本精灵语写的精灵族科普书，他就不能带一本通用语的吗！有学精灵语的功夫他不能直接解说吗！到底有几个人能学会繁缛芜杂的精灵语啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
他哗啦啦地直接翻到了结婚仪式那一页，可他才看了几句，就吓得差点把书扔到了地上。  
+++++++++++  
十三年前  
街市上，一个披着银灰斗篷的人匆匆而过，但路窄人多，加上有心人的刻意，那个人灵巧地左躲右闪，却在躲避左边行人的时候，和右侧忽然冒出来的彪壮汉子撞在了一起。  
“撞了人就想走，嗯？”  
那彪壮汉子一把抓住了穿斗篷的人，巨大的兜帽下，那人露出小半白皙的下巴，彪壮汉子很是下流地笑着，而在这个时候，又有几个人陆陆续续地围了上来，推着穿斗篷的人进了暗巷。  
魏无羡原本坐在墙头，借隐身咒语躲避魔法公会的追踪，他从高处围观了整个过程，终于没忍住，开口说：  
“嘿，粗鲁的家伙们，一群人欺负一个，有点不太公平吧？！”  
那穿斗篷的人仰起头，魏无羡举了举手里的喝了一半的葡萄酒，冲他一笑，说：“嘿，小美人儿，别害怕，哥哥收拾完这群坏人请你喝酒！”  
他打了一个响指，地底下爬出来几个低级的骷髅兵，那群混混看到骷髅的一瞬间就怪叫了起来，一边哭喊着“魔鬼！”“恶魔来了！”“邪恶的化身！”，一边向暗巷外奔逃，很快就消失在了人群中。  
魏无羡哈哈大笑，从墙头跳了下来，这才发现这位披着斗篷的“美人儿”似乎比他还高一点。  
“诶……你怎么这么高？”  
他把葡萄酒瓶递了过去，那位“美人儿”接过葡萄酒瓶，又缓缓地摘下了遮面的兜帽，露出了纤长的睫毛，像雪一样白皙的俊秀面容，尖尖的耳朵昭示着他的精灵血统，可无论是长相还是打扮，他都分明是一个拥有战斗力的男性。  
半精灵的声音像悦耳的大提琴，低沉而磁性，他说：“我不喝酒。多谢你。”  
魏无羡双目睁大，上下打量了他半天，一手抱臂，一手托腮，说道：“诶，虽然你是男的，不过也当得起‘美人儿’这个词，我也不算白救你，我叫魏无羡，是个死灵法师……学徒，你叫什么？”  
半精灵说：“我叫蓝湛，我的全名是……”  
那是一串有点冗长的精灵语，魏无羡没听懂，但用蓝湛低沉的嗓音念出来的时候，声音的起伏好像水妖唱歌那样的美妙，所以魏无羡一点也没觉得不耐烦，十分耐心地听半精灵报完了全名。  
他那时毫不知情，精灵族的某个十分重要仪式，就这样拉开了帷幕。  
蓝湛报完姓名之后，或许也想像其他的族人那样，向魏无羡解释说明，可他所有的打算都被中途杀出的公会佣兵打断了，那群佣兵人数众多，等级也很高，一上来就把他当成了魏无羡的同伙，发起了无差别的激烈攻击。  
等两个人好不容易逃出了包围圈，魏无羡却抢在了蓝湛之前开了口，他虽然狼狈，却一脸若无其事，笑着摸出了钱袋，说：  
“嘿，兄弟，谢谢你救了我，一次500金币够吗？”  
蓝湛愣了愣，沉默了很久，才收起了七弦琴，他的声音听起来十分冷静，完全不符合他当时的心情，他说：  
“我很贵，这点钱，只够定金。”  
“诶？”  
“还清费用之前，我会一直跟着你。”  
……

他终于意识到了，和蓝湛初次见面时，那淡淡的违和感到底从何而来。  
魏无羡几乎一刻也等不下去了，他冲出了树屋，用追踪魔法寻找蓝湛的踪迹，直到他看到吟游诗人牵着一头公鹿优雅地迎面而来。  
他像脱缰的野马一般扑了上去，而蓝湛看到他的时候，只是微微瞪大了双眼，像之前无数次那样，张开双臂接住了他。  
魏无羡说：“蓝湛！我，我有话对你说！”  
蓝湛闷声说：“嗯，说。”  
魏无羡深吸一口气，大喊道：“蓝湛，我接受你的求婚啊！”  
蓝湛整个人都蒙了，他僵在那里半天没有回应，魏无羡双手抓住了蓝湛的双肩，不让这个看起来因为震惊而呆立的吟游诗人移开目光，他说：  
“我的记性真的是很差，有很多事情过去就忘，从来不会记在心里。”  
“……”  
“但是！但是从现在开始，你对我说过的话、做过的事，我都会记得，绝对不会忘！听好，蓝湛，以死神，或者生命女神的名义起誓。”  
“……”  
“我属于蓝湛，也不能离开蓝湛。”  
“……”  
“我爱你，想一辈子都和你在一起。”  
魏无羡虚握拳头，举拳平放于心口，这是誓言的姿势，他认真而清晰地，一字一句地说：  
“我发誓这么说不是一时兴起，也不是贪图好玩或者感激你，以前欠你的钱，我会一文不差地慢慢还上，但是欠你的那半个爱情，我同样也会把它补起来。除了你，任何人都不行，我只想要你一个人。你可以对我做任何你想做的事，爱怎么来就怎么来，我都喜欢，只要你别嫌弃……”  
话音未落，蓝湛就紧紧抱住了他，力气大的几乎要把魏无羡整个人都嵌进怀里，他的吻凌乱地落在魏无羡的额头和发间，甚至什么东西落在了魏无羡的颈边，那一滴很快悄无声息地消失了，快的令人几乎会误以为那是错觉。  
蓝湛的声音暗哑极了，他僵硬地、一句一句地重复着魏无羡刚刚说过的句子：  
“……属于我。”  
魏无羡也同样紧紧地搂紧了蓝湛，说：“是！”  
“不离开我……”  
“是！”  
“想一辈子和我一起……”  
“是！”  
魏无羡感到蓝湛的身体和声音都在颤抖，摇摇欲坠并且不堪一击，他一遍又一遍地重复着自己的告白，好像只有这样才可以增加一点点抱住怀中人的勇气。  
魏无羡的心软得一塌糊涂，这是从来都没有过的体验，他又心疼又难过，语气更是从来没有过的软和，他说：  
“你要是还不相信，我可以说一千遍，一万遍，每天都说，我没办法离开你，除了你谁都不想要，不是你就不行。”  
他每说一句，蓝湛就把他搂得更紧，半精灵的力气几乎令他喘不过气，可他却甘之如饴，两个人的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，两颗心都同样剧烈地跳动着，炙热的情感补全了蓝湛背部残缺的生命树花纹，充满活力的生命神力在两个人之间萦绕，最终化为一条绿色的光带，光带一分为二，两枚树叶形状的手环套上了蓝湛与魏无羡的手腕。  
精灵的结婚仪式或许会持续很多年，从精灵追逐着他的爱人那一天开始算起，直到精灵的另一半答应他的求婚，并在生命女神的祝福下互通心意为止。

精灵的结婚仪式：  
一，那个人会把自己喜爱的物品赠送与你，  
二，那个人会给予你救助；  
三，那个人会主动通报自己的名字；  
四，如果有所回应，那你必将接受那份赠物，并报上你的全名；  
五，你应跟随于那个人身旁，守护、照料、尽己所能给予保护；  
六，你将与那个人的心灵与身体合二为一，那个人将是你此生的伴侣。

（忘羡篇•完）

 

前面还有一篇狂战士聂明玦x圣殿骑士蓝曦臣的故事，1.8w的热血车，想吃的话可以在我微博上找找(´･ω･`)。


End file.
